ASK THE SEVEN AND CO
by SeriouslyObsessedFangirl
Summary: Ask the seven! Also Calypso is there. Anybody can answer though. Please ask Questions in the review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I thought about doing one of these because I find these really funny, so voila! Ask Questions in the comments! I beg you!**

 **To: Percy What would you do if blue food didn't exist? - teamleo2001**

Frank- Do you want to get us killed?

Annabeth- Hurry up and erase it Leo!

Leo- I need more time!

Jason- Crap, he's coming!

Hazel- H-Hey Percy

Percy- Oh cool! A question for me! What wou- *eyes go wide, freezes*

Annabeth- Percy?

Percy- *Curls into ball, wraps self in blankets, puts on Little Mermaid, stares at screen*

Annabeth- P-Percy? You ok?

Percy- I'll never be okay

Leo- Congratulations teamleo2001, you broke him. Also nice name! ;)

Piper- *whacks Leo's arm* Stop flirting with the fan!

 **So guys, how was this? Please click the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You Everyone who reviewed! So here it goes...**

 **To everyone: 'what is one thing you'd tell your mortal parent, honestly?' - from WiseGirlGeek**

Annabeth- thank you for asking a question where we we don't have to sedate people! *pointedly looks at Percy* and 'I'm sorry I ran away' as my question

Percy- It's not my fault you had to drug me! I had to prove Rainbow Dash was the best My Little Pony to Jason!

Jason- Just answer the question. And the best My Little Pony is obviously Applejack!

Piper- Not this argument again, last time you burnt down the Apollo cabin! Just answer the question. My question would be 'why did you keep on sending me to boarding schools'

Nico- I never knew my mom, I got my memories of her erased. Also the best my little pony is obviously Twilight Sparkle

Hazel- Nico!

Nico- Fine, Fine

Frank- 'You are the best mom ever'

Hazel- 'I'm sorry for collapsing the cave on you'

Leo- 'I miss you'

Piper- Isn't it weird that this is ending normally?

Leo- Now you've jinxed it Piper.

Hazel- It's not jinxed if it was bound to happen

*Will runs up*

Will- Jason and Percy set fire to the Apollo Cabin again, when they were arguing about My Little Pony again

Piper and Annabeth- *facepalm*


	3. Chapter 3

**To Percy: What would you do if annabeth was never born and you had no recollection of her whatsoever, and no one else remembers her too?**

Percy: ...

Percy: ...

Percy: ...

Percy: ...

Percy: RAGE! *Flips table, smashes Hephaestus kids creation, breaks Clarisse's spear*

Annabeth: Percy! Calm down! Where is my backup!?

Leo: Trying not to die! We're hiding! See ya!

Annabeth: *Grabs sedative and injects Percy*

Annabeth: Why do we have so many sedatives lying around?! Like what?

Percy: I'm okay now!

Annabeth: You are grounded! No kisses for a week, write an apology to Clarisse, and one to the Hephaestus kids.

Percy: Bu-

Annabeth: No. Go write the notes.

Percy: Fine. Meanie.


	4. Chapter 4

**To: Everybody - Who would you pick to be your godly parent, other than the one you already have and why? - UnwantedDemigod**

 **To Pysche Castle- I'm really sorry about the mix up. I'll do your question next. I'm so so so so sorry.**

Percy: Apollo because I suck at archery

Calypso: Well, if I was a demigod and Hestia wasn't a virgin goddess, I'd be a daughter of Hestia.

Leo: I like my parentage, but it be cool to be a son of Posiedon

Annabeth: I'd like to be a daughter of Hephaestus. Hephaestus's kids a pretty smart, and it be cool to have fire powers even though it is rare.

Jason: Son of Posiedon. It sounds cool.

Piper: Daughter of Athena. I'd love to be super smart.

Frank: Apollo. It's kinda appropriate since I'm good at archery.

Hazel: Hestia. She's nice and gentle, and sane.

Thalia: *runs in*

Annabeth: What happened to you? Your wearing makeup!

Percy: Quick! Someone take a picture! Thalia's wearing makeup!

Thalia: Take a picture I break the camera and your face. Drew charmspoke me into wearing makeup.

Piper: *winced* Yeah, she's mad at you for some reason. I heard her plotting in her sleep. I forgot to tell you about that. Whoops!

Thalia: S'okay. I need to go kill her now. Annabeth bring a movie to the Zeus cabin after I'm done committing mass murder to all of the Aphrodite cabin except Piper.

Annabeth: See ya in five.

Leo: *Sigh* It's kinda sad to hear that committing mass murder is normal at Camp.

Piper: Wait, Our parents (godly ones) won't kill us right?!


	5. Chapter 5

**To Leo: Who would you date if you never landed on Ogygia? - Psyche Castle**

Leo: Annabeth scares me and loves Percy, Reyna scares me, Hazel loves Frank, Piper is like my sister, Thalia scares me, Khione is an idiot, so...

All the girls: I'm not sure whether to be offended or relieved

Frank: Thank you for not crushing on my girlfriend

Leo: Your Welcome

Hazel: Aw, their being friendly

Percy: I wouldn't push it

Leo: I think I'd stay single. Anyway I love Sunshine.

Calypso: Aww. Love you too. *kisses him*

Piper: Awwww, caleo moment. I ship it!

Calypso: What's a ship? Or a caleo?

Leo: A ship is when you like a couple, or want them to get together. They don't actually have to be together to be a ship. Though I don't know what a caleo is.

Piper: Caleo is your ship name. Calypso a ship name is a ship's people's name combined.

Calypso: Oh

Piper: By the way, Percy, Annabeth, do you know what Percabeth

Percy: Yeah, the Aphrodite cabin has been calling us that since we were 13

Annabeth: No, it was when we were 12. After the quest and the laurel wreaths

Piper: You should know, my cabin has a scrapbook of Percabeth moments from since you 12. It's kinda cute

Leo: Careful Pipes, your inner Aphrodite is showing.

Piper: Shut up!

Annabeth: I'm not sure if I should be creeped out about the scrapbook, or flattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**To: Everyone plus Nico, and Will who would you date other than the one you are dating now? - Spawn of Posiedon**

Nico: Well, Percy's not my type-

Percy: Hey!

Nico: Shut up. Jason is too perfect, and Jupiter would probably kill me, Annabeth scares me and I don't wanna be judo flipped, Piper I can't trust because of charm speak-

Piper: Not my fault!

Nico: Whatever. Frank is a Chinese Canadian baby man, Hazel's my sister so no, Thalia is my cousin, Reyna is my honorary sister, so I would probably date Leo.

Leo: Um...

Nico: It was hypothetical. Also, the rest of them are just worst. I still think all of you are insane.

Leo: That's a relief

Will: All of the seven are insane

Seven: Hey!

Will: I don't like anybody else. I'd stay single.

Percy: I wouldn't date anybody but Annabeth

Annabeth: Awwww, Seaweed Brain me too.

Jason: Reyna

Piper: Hmph, I see how it is, I choose Leo 'cause he's better than the rest of the boys right now.

Leo: I wouldn't date anybody but Calypso.

Calypso: Same.

Piper: I ship it! *Squeals*

Leo:... Who are you and what have you done with Piper?! * Brandishes Hammer*

Piper: Shut up.

Reyna: I'm single. I plan to stay this way.

Thalia: Relationships are dumb. *High fives a random Hunter*


	7. Chapter 7

**To Everyone: If you had the chance, would you be a normal person, meaning that all of the Greek/Roman stuff as well as any other sets of Gods that probably exists are just myths and none of the crazy stuff you do every single day never happens? -** **MKDemigodZ-Warrior**

Percy: No, 'cause then I never would have met Annabeth

Annabeth: Life would be kinda boring. And I never would have met Percy.

Leo: Yes. My mom never would have died.

Nico: Yes. Bianca would still be alive. *Pointed look at Percy*

Percy: * Winces* I tried to stop he-

Nico: Shut up

Percy: Shutting up.

Annabeth: Only I can tell Seaweed brain to shut up!

 _Growling noises_

Leo: Potato clock!

Everybody: What?

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll work on more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To: The 7: What would you do IF their was a civil war, between the greeks and romans - Posiedon114**

Annabeth: Um...

Percy: Congratulations! You made Annabeth speechless!

Dora the Explorer: Hola Amigo!

Everybody: Wha-?

Dora: Donald Trump is building a blue wall! Blue wall- Muro azul!

Leo: I can't be the only one confused right?

Piper: How did you get in Dora?

Didn't you know? Every one can answer no! It'll be a part-

Annabeth: Blocked her!

Hazel: Who's Dora?

Frank: Dora is a show for little kids, and Leo-

Leo: Hey!

Frank: Be quiet. Dora teaches you the basic stuff like colors and number and stuff. She also teaches basic spanish.

Hazel: Got it.

Leo: Bob the Builder...

Everybody: Huh?

Percy *quietly* Can he fix it?

 **Sorry if the translation of Blue wall is wrong. Google translate is useless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Calypso: out of the Seven, who would you kill, who would you banish, and who would you curse? - Chuto**

Calypso: *guilty expression* did the last one already...

Annabeth: I forgive you. I would have had it worse, and you were really mad.

Calypso: Thank you. But I'm sorry anyway.

Leo: *clears throat* question please?

Calypso: Right. Well I suppose I would, and this is hypothetical. I wouldn't do any of this. I would banish Piper, just because I don't know you very well. I would banish Frank because that's the lightest punishment out of the options and I don't know you very well, and I would kill Jason because I know you the least.

Jason: No hard feelings

Calypso: Thank you.

Annabeth: Well, that went well. No weird intruders or Leo Jason and Percy doing crazy things.

Piper: Too late. The boys ran off. Jason said to work on their Youtube channel.

Annabeth: They have a youtube cannel?

Piper: Yep.

Annabeth: Well, lets take a look. Shall we? *Opens laptop and Youtube channel*

 _Percy: Hello guys! This is our Youtube channel! We do any dares requested in the comments. So the dare for today is to give a makeup tutorial. Since I lost a bet to Leo, and Jason, I will be giving the makeup tutorial. Now on with the show! * Scene changes to inside the big house arcade.*_

 _Percy: We had another bet to decide who would be the model and Jason lost. So give it up for Jason! *Jason walks in*_

 _Jason: Hey everybody!_

 _Percy: *Picks up eyeliner* so I think this is lip liner, cause it's pointy. *Sloppily outlines Jason's lips.* Remember to make it nice and thick. Next use the lipstick! *Picks up the lipstick. Messily puts on lipstick._ _* Next we do foundation. *Covers face in blush and concealer.* Beautiful! Now do your eyeliner and mascara. * Picks up lip liner and uses it as eyeliner. Messily coats Jason's eylashes in mascara* Eye shadow, now. Make sure to choose a color that matches your skin tone. Now, neither of the boys knew what shade to use for Jason's orginal skin tone so he was incredibly pale. Percy picked up the bright, neon blue color. He covered the area above Jason's eyelids up to his eyebrows. And we're done. *Holds up mirror*_

Jason's horrified face was the only thing they saw after that because they were laughing too hard to see what happened next.

Calypso: Gods of Olympus, that was ridiculous!

Piper: Jason looked like a scarred clown who put on makeup while having a seizure!

Annabeth: Gods! Percy should give the Aphrodite cabin tips!

The girls: *Laughing so hard they can barely breathe*


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico: You should smile more, it helps. - Team Leo forever**

Nico: No.

Thalia: Awwww, does widdle baby Nico not want too?

Nico: Shut up.

Hazel: Why don't you smile anyway?

 _Nico has currently left the chat_

Hazel: Should we go get him?

Percy: Nah, he'll be fine.

Hazel: Do you know why he is always so sad anyway?

Percy: Well, you know about Bianca, right? I tried to stop her...

Hazel: He doesn't blame you, Percy.

Percy: I can't help but think that he hates me though.

Bianca: I don't blame you, and neither does Nico.

Percy: B-Bianca? How are you here?

Bianca: Hades let me. I have to go now. And Hazel?

Hazel: Yeah?

Bianca: Thanks for being there for him.

Percy: After Bianca died, we realized he was a son of Hades and he ran away from camp, Minos took advantage of Nico, tricked him, but then he banished Minos. Then there was the problem of the Titan War, and he had to convince Hades to help out the Olympians. He also came up with the idea of bathing in the River Styx and saved my life a bunch of times that way. Then, well campers started to ignore him again and he started going back and forth between the camps. Then he went to Tartarus and you get the idea.

Thalia: *Dragging Nico by the ear*

Nico: Ow, ow, ow

Thalia: Why didn't you tell me you ended up in Tartarus?

Nico: How am I supposed to tell you that? 'Oh yeah by the way I fell into Tartarus willingly to find the Doors of the Death. Wanna spar?"'

Thalia: Sorry...

Nico: It's fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone: Hogwarts house? - Team Leo forever**

Percy: Whats a Hogwarts House?

Annabeth: It's from Harry Potter, Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Never read it

Annabeth: Leo! Sorcerers Stone! Now!

Leo: You're lucky I like Harry Potter and have a copy. *Hands over copy*

Hazel: You like Harry Potter?

Leo: Yes I do. The repair boy has layers. I happen to like fantasy.

Annabeth: Huh... Never would have guessed that

Leo: Why is eveyone so shocked

Percy: I dunno

Piper: I think I'd be Slytherin, and Percy would probably be Gryffindor

Frank: I'm more Hufflepuff I fit the requirements of clumsy.

Annabeth: Hufflepuffs in the Sorting Hat song are desribed as;

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil._

In which case the loyal part may apply to Percy.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Everybody: Who would you date other than the one you are already dating? -** **Spark55443**

Leo: I love only Calypso

Calypso: I love only Leo *kisses Leo's cheek*

Piper: Awwwww! I choose Percy

Jason: Oh I see how it is, I choose Annabeth

Annabeth: Jason

Percy: I'm keeping an eye on you two

Annabeth: *rolls eyes*

Reyna: Percy

Rachel: Percy

 _*growling noises*_

Percy: Should we stop them?

Leo: Nah, it's finally getting interesting

Nico: Well, I like Will but if I had to, Leo

Leo: Bu-

Nico: It was hypothetical. Also, your just better than the rest, and that's not saying much since they set the bar so low.

Everybody exept Nico: Hey!

Nico: Be quiet all of you.

Thalia: I'm single, relationships are dumb.

Hunters of Artemis: Yeah!


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone: The moi is a daughter of Artemis. Reaction? - Team Leo forever**

Leo: Nice name again!

Calypso: *whacks Leo's arm*

Leo: Ow! Okay I'll stop! Yeesh...

Zeus: Artemis, you broke your vow!

Apollo: Rage!

Aphrodite: Oooooh! Finally you listen to me! Love is amazing isn't it? Who's the father?

Hunters of Artemis: My Lady, is this true?

Artemis: I never had a child! Love is still gross, and Apollo stop cursing mortals!

Ares: DEATH!

Dionysis: Wine... *snore*

Hera: Demigods are stupid!

Artemis: I don't know who you are, but this girl is lying! I never had a child!

Chiron: Um, My Lady, if she is not lying and is from the future or something, can she stay in the Artemis cabin?

Artemis: Very Well...


	14. Chapter 14

**Everyone: Have you read or watched Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children? You should. If you have... favorite character? Opinion on Enoch? Opinion on Claire? - team leo forever**

 **Percy - Wha that?**

 **Annabeth - *what**

 **Leo - It's a book, I've read it**

 **Everyone - ... Really?**

 **Leo - *Huffs indignantly* Yes.**

 **Hazel - I** **never read the book or watched the movie**

 **Annabeth - *I've**

 **Jason - Don't be so grammery!**

 **Percy - Prob shouldn't do that**

 **Annabeth - *Pointing knife at Jason's throat* Don't talk to me like that and *probably any way, I loved the book and movie it used such vivid imagery and was so poetic and Abe's death was so sad, and I felt so bad for Jacob, and Jacob's dad, Abe was such an idiot as a father... *yammering on about the book***

 **Piper - *whispers* should I charmspeak to sleep to she doesn't talk herself to death?**

 **Everyone except Annabeth - Yeah...**

 **Piper - *Charmspeaks* Your tired and you really want to sleep...**

 **Annabeth - *Sleepwalks to bed and faceplants and falls asleep***


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth has a Norse demigod cousin who died and lives in Valhalla in Boston. Who would be your Norse godly parent if you had to chose? -** **Ben Berezay**

 **Jason - Ooh, ooh! I'd be a son of Thor. I have the lightning powers and everything.**

 **Leo - Does that mean Thalia's a daughter of Loki?**

 **Percy - Run Leo!**

 ***Leo has left the camp***

 **Thalia - Come back here!**

 ***Thalia has left the camp***

 **Piper - *sobs* He's gonna die! I'll have to reorganize his funeral!**

 **Donald Trump - Vote for me, and nobody will ever be hunted! We'll all dance in meadows and sing!**

 **Everybody - NOOOO!**

 **Donald Trump - Hmph...**

 **I apologize if I have offended anyone who is a Trump supporter. He was the first random person who's real that popped into my head. Also I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. See you next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seven: If you had to choose what age you will be forever, what age would it be? -** **SketchWithSK**

 **Also, I've updated a few chapters check it out please. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING!**

Leo - Three. Life was simpler back then

Nico - Nine. Before I got pulled into this demigod mess and Bianca was still alive

Jason - Four. No idea why.

Percy - Twelve. Thats when I met Annabeth

Annabeth - Awww, Seaweed Brain me too! Also, *that's

Jason, Frank, and Leo - Stop being such a good boyfriend, you're making us look bad!

Piper - Seven. No idea why

Thalia - I'm forever 16...

Hazel - Six. Before my mom got possesed by Gaea

Frank - 12. Mom was at home, not Afghanistan

Dora the Explorer- Potato CLock!

Everyone - *facepalm*


	17. Chapter 17

**Leo: WHY ARE YOU SO HOT?! - Team Leo forever**

Everyone but Leo - He's not

Random Fangirl, by the name of something totally random like that-dam-skeleton-warrior: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LEO IS SO HOT!

Nymph in Yellow Dress - SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LEO IS SO HOT!

Leo - Yeah Fangirls, Scream my name!

 **Sally's blue cookies to anyone who understood where the Nymph in Yellow Dress is from!**


	18. Chapter 18

**To everyone: How did you guys feel about Luke's death? Personally I cried when he died even though he shipped Annabeth with himself - Sion of Hades**

All of the Original Campers, before the Second Titan War - *sniff,sniff*

Everybody after - Great, you broke 'em

Annabeth - *starts sobbing in her cabin*

Luke - Hey

Annabeth - *Gets up and slaps him* I don't care that your a ghost, I still slapped you!

Thalia - Yeah, go Annie!

Annabeth - Don't call me Annie! *growls*

Percy - How is Beckendorf, Silena, and everybody else? Wait, you made Elysium right?

Luke - Yeah, I made Elysium, and their doing great.

Everybody - *sighs*


	19. Chapter 19

**To Percy: I'm a kid of posiedon any comments - Sion of Posiedon**

Chiron - Oh No

The Cabin Counselors - Oh No

Annabeth - Oh No

Percy - Why Oh No?

Annabeth - If your sibling is anything like you, and gets into all the trouble you did, we're is deep shi-

Everyone - Annabeth! Language

Annabeth - Fine! We're in deep trouble.

Percy - I wasn't that bad right?

Chiron- *SIghs* You almost caused a civil war _twice_ , You blew up a school _twice,_ You've had two evil gods try to corrupt you-

Percy - _Twice_ , I get it

Chiron - And that's only the beginning of the list


	20. Chapter 20

**To everybody - do you believe Octavian's pillow pet murder is ethical? - Wise Girls Geek**

Percy - *In Russian Accent* do not speak his name

Leo - *in dutch accent* he blew me up!

Annabeth and Calypso - ...

Percy - he killed Perry! my best friend

Grover - hey!

Percy - *sniffles* I loved him more than anything

Annabeth - excuse me? *brandishes knife*

Percy - *stammers* except Annabeth of course *laughs nervously*

Annabeth - Good choice...


	21. Chapter 21

**To Everyone: Chocolate or Vanilla? - Satrina**

Percy: CHOCOLATE!

Jason: VANILLA!

Leo: CHOCOLATE!

Jason: TRaitor!

Travis: You

Connor: know

Travis: what that

Connor: means

Together: right?

Travis, Connor, Percy, Leo, and Jason: WAAAAR!

Clarisse: *runs around holding Lamer *ahem* Maimer*

Calypso: The only part I'm surprised about is that they spelled chocolate right.

Everybody Else: Same...

Jason, Percy,: Its not my fault I'm dyslexic...

Pecy: YOU DIDN"T AGREE, OH MY GOD LEO ISN'T DYLEXIC!

Leo: Um, yeah I am Aquaman, I read the Harry Potter series at _least_ 20 times. If I can read, slowly, you can too.

Annabeth...

Leo: ...

Leo: woooaah...

Annabeth and Leo: *start gushing about books and smart stuff

Hazel: Whats Harry Potter?

Leo: *throws the Sorcerers Stone a her* READ!


	22. Chapter 22

**Everybody: If you would spend the night in car in blizzard, with only 1 other person, a cup of hot chocolate, and 2 burgers what would you do? - PhantomSeekerz255**

Percabeth: Cuddle and eat until we fall asleep

Aphrodite Cabin: *rabid fangirl scream* PERCABETH!

Everybody Else: *Back away slowly*

Jason: Back to the point now. I dunno, I guess I'd eat the food and sleep?

Leo: Do we get to choose who we're stuck in a car with?

Calypso: Just assume yes. If I was stuck in the car, I'd ask Leo to build a fire, and we'd cuddle.

Piper: *muttering* must not squeal, must not squeal...

Leo: Aww, I'd love that, but if I started a fire in a car we'd blow up...

Calypso: Oh

Frazel: Be innocent and adorable...

Everybody else: *SQUEAL!*


	23. Chapter 23

**To Everyone: How would you react to your soulmate if they cheated on you? - Bestswaggerever**

Piper: Slap him in the face

Jason: Um, okay... *edges away*

Percy: RAGE!

that-dam-skeleton-warrior: I'll go get him...

Leo: Jump off a cliff.

Annabeth: Mope for like a few months, then get over it. That or the "Leo way"

that-dam-skeleton-warrior: He says drown in his own tears...

Annabeth: Awwww, but Percy you can't drown!

Jason: I would have preffered something like that. Not "slap him in the face." I would do the "Annabeth way"

Hazel: Mope for, well, forever.

Frank: Die.

Hazel: Aaaaaaaaaw, don't die!

Piper: Frazel is so CUTE!

Everybody: *edges away...*


	24. Chapter 24

***IMPORTANT NOTICE!***

 **Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently I was really busy. But moving on to the notice, I have decided to change the format of this fanfic a little. To get more questions done at once, I am now including more than one question in a chapter.**

 ***IMPORTANT NOTICE OVER***

 **Notice - To Guest - I'm sorry I cant do your question about Donald Trump. I don't want it to offend anyone.**

 **To the Seven - What's your favorite sweets? (No Percy, it can't be blue cookies. Other blue stuff? Yes) - PhantomSeekerz255**

Percy - Why know blue cookies? *pouts*

Annabeth - Chill seaweed brain, she said other blue food is fine. Anyway, mine would be cupcakes.

Piper - I agree with Annabeth. Cake is too much food and sugar. Besides, it's really fun to decorate them.

Hazel - Beignets. The ones in New Orleans are the best.

Leo - CHEESECAKE!

Jason - CHEESECAKE!

Frank - CHEESECAKE!

Percy - BLUE CHEESECAKE!

The girls - *facepalm*

* * *

 **To the Seven other than Percabeth - What would you do if Percabeth died in Tartarus? - Jerome2ndSonofPoseidon**

Piper - *cry*

Aphrodite cabin - *cry*

CBH - *cry*

Camp Jupiter - *cry*

Fangirls - *cry*

Donald Trump - *cry*

Leo, Jason, and Frank - *chanting* Manly tears, manly tears, manly te- *cry*

Percy - Hey! Wha- *stops dead and stares*

Annabeth - Great, you broke them...

* * *

 **To Connor: In the book it said you had a crooked smile that matched your crooked sense of humor...How crooked is ur sense of humor? - Riana V.**

Connor - *opens mouth*

Everybody else - DON'T ANSWER THAT!

Connor - Why not?

Annabeth - There are children present!

Connor - *pouts*

Travis - Aww, poor widdle Connor.

Connor - Shut up


	25. Chapter 25

Hi Guys, sorry for the long wait.

I'm sad to say I'm leaving the Percy Jackson fandom. I still love the books, but I've lost interest. I'm so sorry for all of you who followed this story. Again I'm so sorry and I hate it when others do this, but I don't want to give you guys something interesting and my best work, and that won't happen unless I'm still in the fandom.

Follow me on tumblr at seriouslyobsessedfangirl!


End file.
